Inter-dimensional Adventure
by MARVEL.Girl08
Summary: What if miracles do happen? What if it happens to a 12 year old girl from our dimension! Wait...did I just hear DIMENSION! ONE girl, TWO dimensions, THREE mysterious voices, SEVEN superheroes, and THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME! Also with a whole lot of NYC fast food.
1. In the beginning

"Hey did you like the movie?" asked a girl with long, black hair named Kelsey McAcly to another with also black past-the-shoulder length hair named Alexis Veida. "Of course I liked it! It's Civil War! I just regretted not watching it in IMAX, even if I have to wear 3D glasses over my normal glasses." Veida replied. "Well, I don't wear glasses, so I don't know your struggle." Kelsey shrugged when Veida started glaring at her. "Come on, our mom's are waiting for us in some café downstairs. They nagged us to 'immediately come meet us once the movies over or you will never watch without us accompanying you again!'" said Veida to her cousin, mimicking her mother's voice." "Then we best get going." Kelsey said and motioned for Veida to come and follow.

Earlier that day, before the two cousins went to watch Civil War, Kelsey had told Veida she'll be staying over the next weekend because exams will be over by then, and she had punched her in the arm when Veida snickered and started laughing at her because she was already starting her holidays. But even after seeing her half an hour ago, Veida already felt empty and missed her. "Mom, where are we going?"

"To NATIVE."

"Oh, that coffee shop? Are we gonna meet your friends?"

"Yes. So be polite!"

"Nooo, I hate your friends…"

The moment Veida entered the coffee shop, the whiff of coffee, chocolate and garlic bread hit her. She had a good look around, and she realized the whole place had a vintage-ish feel to it. Rusted car plates were stuck on the wall, along with some old time posters. One caught her eye, it said 'Dream as if MIRACLES could happen.'. "Right." She thought. "If what that poster said was true, I'd be in the MARVEL world by now. But that ain't gonna happen." Then she was called back to reality with her mom asking her what she wants to drink. "Chocolate milk, please."

After surviving a whole TWO hours filled with 'juicy' gossip, boring talks about the best brand of mascara and lipstick, pretty bad jokes and annoying, fake, high-pitched laughs, Veida felt pretty ready to go home, take a shower, annoy her dog and watch TV. And that was exactly what she did. Except for what happened right before she went to sleep.


	2. Revelation

**I am so, so, so, so, SOOOO sorry for not updating for SOOOO long! A lot of things have happened and it led to me not publishing my stories! Well, I TRIED to make this one extra long, so enjoy!~**

 **Also if the font is bold, it means that it is a note for readers, like the one above, but it can also mean that the story is being written from Veida's point of view. But** plain old boring text like this **means the story is being written from The Author's point of view. Now that you know, 3, 2, 1, START READING!**

 **MARVEL IS COPYRIGHTED AND THEREFORE BELONGS TO STAN LEE AND NOT ME!**

As soon as Veida arrived home, she did all the things she said she would. Except bother Molly, her dog. She would probably get in trouble. 'Man, I'm beat. Who knew sitting down in a cinema for like, 2 hours can make you this tired.', thought Veida. She flopped down upon her bed when the air suddenly became really cold. 'Ah, grandpa must've called the AC dude today. He really outdone himself this time. It actually, for once, is cold, 'Maybe too cold..' said Veida while shivering. And that is how Veida went to sleep wrapped like a burrito in 3 blankets. 'Maybe Elsa came for a visit.'

 _12 a.m_

Veida woke up at exactly 12.00. Maybe it was becoming really cold. She reached out her hand and unplugged her iPhone 5 from its charger and started texting Kelsey on WhatsApp.

V: Hey, u still awake

Veida waited for about 30 seconds when a 'DING!' came, signaling that a new message has just arrived.

K: Ya i am. Y?

V: Nothing i iz just BORED

K: YOU WOULDNT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY

V: We watched civil war today

K: NO MY MOM LITERALLY JUST DROPPED ME OFF AT SOME BOARDING HOUSE

V: WAT TELL ME EVERYTHING

K: SHE LEFT TO SINGAPORE WITH MY SISTAHS

V: WTF

K: AT LEAST THEY IZ HAVING DOCTOR APPOINMENT AND STUFF

K: NOT UNIV STUDIO OR ANYTHING

V: Ohmaigat u got me there

K: At least theres a tv

K: And a bathtub

K: And a good wifi signal

K: And it's huge

K: DEEZ PLACE IS FANCIER THAN MY HOUSE I CANT EVEN ARGHHH

V: STOP SPAMMING OK ARRRRRGH

Veida plugged her phone back to the charger cord and flumped back to her bed with a loud 'Hmph' and sighed. 'Good to know that my cousin's having a good time.' She thought. AS she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a robotic child's voice greet her.

" _Hello, Veida."_

Veida jumped up and looked around the room, only to find that the only person in the room was her. "I must be going crazy," said Veida, "I'm hearing voices."

" _I assure you Veida, you are not going crazy."_ said a second voice, this one of a woman's. It too, was robotic, but sounds pleasant and fruity. "Who are you? People? Or disembodied voices?"

" _It doesn't matter who we are."_ Said a gruff man's disembodied voice. Once again, it was robotic.

"Ya, okay, so what do you want, disembodied…voice…person…thing? Why are you here?"

In unison, all three voices said _**"We are here to offer you the chance of a lifetime."**_

"Which is?"

" _You will be able to travel through dimensions and have an alter-ego in a dimension of your choosing. Say 'I accept', and your inter-dimensional journey will begin now, say 'I decline', and the chance will be passed to another person. Keep in mind that a chance like this won't come knocking on your door twice."_ Said the voice of the little kid, which sounded too light and angelic to talk about something that was almost similar to a life and death predicament. 'It WON'T come knocking twice,' Veida thought, and before she thought it through, her mouth opened and garbled out a hasty "I accept." She could almost hear the female voice smile as she said _"Then let us begin!"_

 **Again, so sorry for not updating a few people have been asking me to update actually, and again, I don't mind getting reviews! So go ahead and type them in the little box and click post! But if you're only going to post hate, I suggest you keep it to yourself. Remember, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all! Lots of love from The Author!**


	3. And so the adventure starts

**Hey guys! I'm back! Finals are finally over, and it's now the holidays! I may be posting more, but you never know, as we all have seen where my previous promises have gone. There may be a few copyrighted brands in this story, so I will just say that they belong to their respective owners and are not mine. This chapter has 1,400 something words, so I hope that's long enough. So let's get to reading!**

" _Find a mirror large enough in size for you to get through."_ The female voice instructed.

"A mirror?" Veida asked.

" _Yes, a mirror."_

Veida looked around her room, looking for a mirror that fits the female voice's description.

"I guess we could use my dressing table's mirror…" She thought aloud. Her dressing table was bare, covered with only a few stray scrunchies and Goody hair ties. While her other friends' dressing tables were covered with cosmetics sporting brands such as Sephora, Maybelline, or even Chanel, Veida's dressing table was bare except for the scrunchies, hairties, and the occasional used pajamas. The dressing table was there only for show, or sometimes for folding clothes she didn't want to wear.

" _Very good. Now stand in front of the mirror."_

Veida got off her bed and briskly walked to her dressing table. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and what she saw a girl with crazy, messy hair that stuck out in about a million different directions, was wearing pajamas with a giant umbrella on it's front, and a very sleepy expression, eye bags included. She stared at it for a minute until she asked, "So what now?"

" _First, put your hand on the mirror. Anywhere is fine, so long as it's on the mirror."_

Veida put her right hand on the mirror, feeling the cool and smooth surface of the glass. "And then?"

" _Now repeat after me. 628-180-701."_

"628-180-701."

Nothing happened.

At least for about 5 seconds.

Just beneath the mirrors surface, glittering sparks started to gather. At first, only a few started to gather. But slowly, more and more joined the swirl, making her mirror look like a galaxy. She watched in awe as the galaxy-like swirl slowly move.

" _Now your mirror looks like a real dimensional portal, doesn't it?"_

Veida pinched herself on her right arm. It hurt, and the pinched area started to turn into an angry red color. This wasn't a dream.

" _Now step through the mirror."_

And Veida did.

She seemed to fall through a void, one that never seemed to end, or showed signs that it was going to. When she opened her eyes, she was falling through…"Space?!" She watched as blue and yellow stars, nebulas, black holes, and galaxies whizzed by. Then all of that ended so abruptly, and she found herself lying on the floor, a cold and iridescent metal floor.

" _Vitals?"_ Said the voice she had heard in her bedroom. The female one to be exact.

"Normal." Replied another voice she didn't recognize.

Veida sat up, and she felt her own heartbeat. It was beating very rapidly, thanks to her little trip through space.

The female voice from her bedroom said, _"Good. Furi, see to it that she gets what she needs, and explain to her how the dimension rifts work."_

There was a crackle as the intercom shut down. Then Veida felt herself get pulled up to her feet by two tanned arms. When she was on her feet, she found herself staring at a pair of cyan blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Furi, and I will be your android helper!"

"Android helper?"

"Well, clearly, you can't learn how dimensions rifts work if no one is there to explain it to you, can you? And that's why I'm here! To show you how everything around here works!" Furi replied to Veida's question. "Wait, so doesn't that mean you're an android?"

"Well yes, I am an android. I mean, humans can't do this, can they?" Veida watched in awe as Furi's eyes quickly zapped through every color in the color spectrum before changing back to bright cyan.

"Well then let's start!" Furi wrapped her hands around Veida's wrist and pulled her through the room. The walls were made with the same kind of metal the floor was made of, and there was a ceiling-to-floor window that showed the view outside, which was, unsurprisingly, space. Furi set Veida down in front of a large screen. "Here," she said as she shoved a keyboard into Veida's hands. "Just in case you need to be specific. The voice recognition may get weird sometimes." Veida stared at the small grey keyboard in her hands and pressed the biggest button. The holographic screen sprang to life, and there was only a single sentence that said: Please say "Hello." Awkwardly, Veida said "Hello." The holographic screen showed a chart that went:

MARVEL Universe

Veida Karansey

Super-human

12 years old

Ability to control time and water, enhanced speed and agility

The list went on and on, but Veida checked everything just to make sure. Everything was correct, exactly how Veida herself envisioned her own character. And all that from a simple "Hello" ? Amazing.

"All done?" Furi asked. She didn't wait for an answer though, instead immediately walking towards the ceiling-to-floor window and began typing away on the glass. After a few taps and knocks, the window transformed into another swirling galaxy. A portal. That's what I(The author)meant. A portal.

Furi stared at Veida, while she just stood there staring at it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you excited to go meet your favorite heroes? What were they called again? The Avengers? I think there was a Captain Canada? Or maybe Steel Man? I don't really know. But go! This portal will close in 30 seconds."

Upon hearing the word '30 seconds', Veida immediately ran towards the portal. Passing through the portal feels like passing through water, minus the wetness. And then she was whizzing through space again, except this time, she was going so fast the stars look like luminescent lines, not speckles. All Veida could think of was how she was in space without a suit.

Seconds later, Veida was no longer in space, instead she was in a bright red telephone booth, holding the phone up to her ear, hearing the beeping sound after the call disconnected. She put the phone back on the machine, and looked down at what she was wearing. A t-shirt and a hoodie with jeans. Good. At least she was comfortable. In one hand she held an iPhone 6, just like the one she had back at home, and there were earphones in her hoodie pocket. She turned around, and people were bustling by, talking on their phones or listening to their music.

Obviously this wasn't Jakarta.

The moment she stepped out of the phone booth, New York hit her like a bus. Or maybe a bright yellow cab or subway, because it's New York. 'I hope my powers work.' Veida thought. 'Maybe now I can control water?' She stared down at a puddle before her. She flicked her hand upwards, and the water followed, creating an orb of water that moved the way her hands did. 'Aw yiss,' she thought. 'And now for time.' She lifted both her hands up, palms open, and whispered a single word: 'Stop'. And time stood still. A pigeon froze midflight, a boy's ice-cream suspended in midair after falling of the cone, and pigeon poo stopped right above a poor man's bald head. Then time went running again. The pigeon flew to another building. The boy's ice-cream landed on the hot pavement, triggering a tantrum. The bald man started cursing.

'Great. Now I can control time too. Actually I'm rather lucky. Unlike those heroines in novels, I can easily control my powers. Ha, guess I'm not stereotypical.' Then her thoughts were interrupted by sudden clapping and screaming that went "Iron Man! We love you Iron Man!". Veida looked up and saw a red and gold figure standing in midair, waving and asking people to clap more, before entering a huge building with a giant 'A' on it.

'A' for Avengers.

'I guess I'm in the right New York.' Veida thought, before entering the Avengers tower.

 **Guys, I made this one super long, although it may not suffice because I don't upload even once a month. Yes, I'm a horrible human being. But believe me when I say that the next chapter is already being written. If you have reviews, send them! I may not always answer, but I swear I read each and every one of them. Bye, and see you very, very, soon!**


	4. JARVIS did not sedate me, Tony did

**And I'm back! After hours and hours of typing (Probably only an hour), I have made a masterpiece ( Which it isn't.)! Haha, just kidding. But now that we are wayyyy past the boring stuff, there will be more motivation in me to continue writing this story! Other people may live on a diet of caffeine when they write or work or whatever, I live on a diet of SNICKERS and good ol' orange juice, drank straight from the carton.**

 **Before you start reading, I have something to say. This story takes place after the Avengers movie. You know, the whole Loki and Chitauri fiasco. Also, you may notice that for the Avengers' point of view, you may notice that there is no 'he said' or 'Steve said' or something like that. That was done on purpose. I just wanted to see if you would recognize each character just from their lines. If you can't, then tell me. That means I have to make the characters more detailed. FYI, this is just an experiment. I won't continue it. There will be 'he said' and 'she said' for the next chapter. Now that everything is cleared up, let's start reading!**

"So how was the meeting Tony?"

"It was boring, Steve. All meetings are. But it would be a whole lot more boring if I wasn't there. JARVIS? Start brewing me some coffee. Double espresso!"

" _Of course sir."_

"EYE OF THE HAWK, HAVE YOU PERHAPS EATEN MY POPTARTS?"

"No Thor, I haven't eaten your strawberry, gluten-free poptarts. And while we're at it, I also haven't drank your Starbucks pumpkin spice latte with extra caramel sauce, because I know how much you love your coffee and poptarts."

"Really, Barton? Then why is there a Starbucks cup in your room with 'Thor' scribbled on it? And while we're at it, why is there an empty box of strawberry, gluten-free poptarts in your trash bin?"

"Shut up, Romanoff."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Back to Veida!

The lobby of Avengers tower is huge, just like the tower itself. But while Veida was marveling at the architecture and design of the Avengers tower, she realized one thing. She had no idea what she was supposed to do here. There were no storylines she was supposed to follow, because this was the real world, although it is a different world, it is still real. But she'd do what people always say, just go with the flow. She walked across the marble floors of the lobby to the reception table, where she was greeted by a blonde receptionist. "Hello! How can I help you?" said the receptionist with a bright smile. "Uh… are the Avengers in?"

"Oh yes! Of course they are! Anything else?"

"Yes. Um, can you tell me what floor they're staying in?"

"Well, they live up at the very top, the 36th and 37th floor to be exact. Why do you ask?

"Uh, no reason?"

She hated how her sentence sounds like a question, but what she hates even more is how it's true, she didn't have a reason to go up and meet the Avengers. Right at that moment, she probably looks like a star-struck fangirl, desperate to go and see her favorite heroes. And as snobby as she was probably going to seem now, she isn't a star-struck fangirl. In fact she was more than that. A superhuman, with control over time and water. She could be a superhero.

And that made her remember she had powers.

"Stop." She whispered.

The world slowly came to a stop. The blonde receptionist's hand came to a stop while applying mascara. Balding businessmen stopped mid-talk about stocks and their spoiled daughter's extravagant wedding. Then Veida broke into a sprint and dashed at the elevator, arriving at the metal doors at the same time the cogwheels of time started turning again. The receptionist that had helped Veida looked around, confused about where the girl with the dark blue hoodie and gray sweatpants went. Then the elevator sounded a ding, and Veida stepped inside, pressing the button with '36' engraved on it. Leaning against the cool metal walls of the elevator, she watched the metal doors close.

"Can't believe it was that easy," Veida thought. "I expected more from Stark technology. There wasn't even anything asking for security clearance, like a retina or fingerprint scan." The elevator dinged, and the metal doors opened to reveal a metal room with a metal door and metal panels on the wall. Let's just say Magneto would totally dig that room. She stepped out of the elevator and, to no one's surprise, there was a retina AND fingerprint scan. There was also facial recognition. "Touché, Stark."

Back to the Avengers!

"How's my coffee going, Jarvis?"

 _"Your espresso is ready, sir. I've put in some sugar and left out the cream. Just the way you like it."_

"Thanks JARVIS. Any of you going to do anything today? Or is this gonna be another Avengers holiday? Like yesterday and the day before? And the day before that?"

"No, Stark. Unlike you, some of us actually have work to do. Fury called in today. Said he's got a mission for me."

"I'll be heading out to look around the new New York. Still haven't quite got a good look around it."

"Sure grandpa. Where is Bruce anyway? We gotta finish FRIDAY. "

"He's in the lab, Stark. Been waiting for you since 2 hours ago. With his genius and no Tony around to bother him, he's probably already done by now."

"Hey, watch it Bird Boy. I'm a genius, but also a billionaire, playboy, AND philanthropist. You, Legolas, are just a dude with a lame-o Nerf Rebelle bow and arrow you bought from Walmart. How you got to be a SHIELD agent is a mystery to everyone."

"Cool it, Metal Dude. At least I didn't get stuck in Vietnam."

"Will you boys just shut up? I'm trying to fit in another season of Doctor Who before I leave for the mission, and I can't do that if you guys keep yelling at each other!"

"Whoa, Romanoff. Chill. I'm just gonna go to the lab and finish FRIDAY. Bird Boy can go crap on some car window or something."

"And Metal Dude's gonna get in his lab and bother Bruce while he does all the work."

"OK, you two say one more word and I'll break your wrists. Both of them."

Metal Dude and Bird Boy runs away.

Back to Veida!

"Can I like turn into water?" Veida thought. Then she tried to. "Oh." She thought again. "Guess I could then." She tried to stand up. Can't. Because she is now a puddle. Puddle puddle. Like a legit puddle. On the ground. Next to a door. A non-waterproof door. Can she move? Yes. So she moved rolled slid puddled underneath the door. She was in. Now for the plan. Though she strongly felt the plan should have come before she puddled underneath the door. Welp. Too late. Because Captain America, _the_ Captain America, was walking towards her. So apparently she was going to die a puddle.

Aaaand now back to the Avengers!

"Bye guys. I'm heading out."

"Bye gramps. Enjoy New York."

"Yea Steve. Also, don't forget your cane. I made you a robotic one. It's connected to JARVIS too."

 _"Don't worry Captain Rogers. He didn't."_

"Hey Tony,"

"Sup gramps?"

"Why's there a puddle near your door?"

"Don't know. Touch it or something."

As Steve bent down to reach the puddle, the puddle, unbelievably, moved.

"Hey, what do I do if the puddle moves?"

"Don't be silly Cap. Stop joking. In all of my missions for SHIELD, I never found a moving puddle. Now can you stay quiet? I really just want to watch Doctor Who."

"Don't believe me Romanoff? Fine. Come here and see it for yourself."

"If it doesn't move, you owe me ten bucks or I owe you a good punch."

"Deal, Romanoff. Just come here and see it."

When Natasha tried to touch the puddle, it actually DID move, and not just a little ripple, It moved a good 2 meters away from her.

"Tony? Clint? Is this some sort of prank? If it is, own up now and maybe I won't punch you as hard as I usually do."

"Negative from Metal Dude."

"Same here from Bird Boy. The nickname's really starting to grow on us, right Metal Dude?"

"Agreed Bird Boy. Well, you two enjoy your moving puddle. I'm off to the lab."

"And I'm off to take a well-earned nap, Metal Dude."

"Tony, I'm serious. And if Romanoff believes me, then it's not a lie."

"Yea Tony. How can you accept the fact that Chitauri fell from the sky just 2 weeks ago, and that there's a demigod right there looking for his poptarts in your kitchen, but can't accept the fact that there's a moving puddle? Come look at it. Seriously."

"Fine, I'll see your moving puddle. But if it's a joke, I'm gonna program JARVIS to play that Black Widow song every time you enter a room."

"Just try to touch it."

Tony rolled his eyes and bent down to touch the puddle, already thinking of the codes he would use to program JARVIS to play the Black Widow song. He immediately stopped thinking about it when the puddle really did move.

"Hey Thor, throw me a mug, a bowl, a mason jar, anything. You got a mean swing. You can throw from there to here. This puddle is going to come with me to my lab."

Thor threw an 'I LOVE IRON MAN' mug at Tony, and as Tony bent down to scoop up the puddle, he watched in surprise, along with Steve and Natasha, as the puddle turned into a 12 year old girl.

"Hey! Get that mug away from me! I'm not going to be a lab rat ,Tony! I have my rights!"

"It can talk?!"

"Of course I can, Tony! I don't look like I'm a newborn, right? So use that GENIUS brain of yours, and try to think for once! Or is that too hard for you?!"

"Well, I gotta say, I kind of like her, Tony"

"Romanoff, don't side with puddle girl! Come on!"

"Puddle girl?!"

The girl started to point at the kitchen tap, and snapped her fingers. Water started to gush out of the tap, and as the girl moved her right hand and flicked it in Tony's direction, he barely had a second to think before the water hit him right in his face. And his body. And drenched his favorite shirt.

"That was cold! And this is my favorite T-shirt!"

"That's for calling me puddle girl! Or do you want me to pour some nice, steaming hot coffee on you instead?"

"OK. JARVIS? Tase her, sedate her, whatever. Just bring her down. I need to know more about her powers."

 _"Can't you just talk to her instead ,sir?"_

"No, JARVIS, I can't. Not after she made my shirt wet. My favorite shirt."

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TASING ME, IN FRONT OF ME?! I SWEAR TONY I'LL-"

Before she finished her sentence, she dropped down on the floor.

"Tony, did you kill her?!"

"Relax. JARVIS just sedated her. With a syringe. You can't see it though. JARVIS is very fast. Right JARVIS?"

 _"That was not me doing automatically, sir. You did that manually."_

In a flash Tony moved his hand away from the control panel for JARVIS.

"I did nothing. You saw nothing. I'm heading to the lab."

"Oh my God, Tony!"

"IS THERE A PROBLEM, FAIR BLACK SPIDER MAIDEN?!"

"No Thor! Not you! Tony just sedated a 12 year old girl!"

"WHAT SHOULD I DO? SHOULD I STRIKE HER WITH LIGHTNING?"

"No, ugh, agh, I'll just- Steve- Tony- UGHHH! Steve, no time to look around new New York. Help me get her to Fury."

"Sure. If it makes you feel any better, I kinda like her too. Only person I've met that didn't swoon at Tony or try to kiss his ass."

"Steve! I heard that! Language!"

 **Sooooo… how was it? Did you like it? I finally got Veida to meet the Avengers! I'm not entirely sure how many floors Avengers tower has, so I had to download a blueprint and counted it myself. Plus, I made this long, like very. Chapter 5 is underway, so enjoy it!**


	5. Officially an Avenger (In 15 minutes)

**Soooo… we're in the exciting part now, are we? Someone had told me puddle girl is now her fav superhero! That's kinda nice to hear. Also you guys know how every MARVEL movie has a Stan Lee cameo? I tried to put one in this story! Here, he will be the taxi driver that will take Natasha and Steve to the SHIELD headquarters in New York. So let's get to it!**

"Fury is in New York right now," Natasha said, rushing to the elevator. "We can take a cab and get there in 6 minutes." When the elevator doors opened, she ran in it and motioned for Steve to come in too. "Should I carry the girl?" He asked. "No Steve, you should throw her out the window. Of course you should carry her! And do it before Tony comes back!" Steve picked the girl up and put her on his back piggyback style. When the elevators closed and started moving, Natasha looked at the girl then back to Steve. "Why are you carrying her like that?" she asked. "So I can pretend to be her dad. You can be her aunt or something. Pull her hood up. We can lay low this way." Natasha pulled the girl's hood up, and dashed with Steve to the doors. They walked out into the New York crowd, and Natasha hailed a taxi and climbed in. She told the driver where they were going, "219 West 27th Street. I'll tell you which building it is when I see it." The driver nodded once, and looked at them and said, "Hey you two look familiar!" Natasha and Steve immediately held their breaths, hoping he would not recognize them. "Yea! You two look like my niece, Anastasia, and her husband!" They let out a deep breath, and listened to the taxi driver's story about Anastasia's big flowery wedding.

"Tony, I find your story about 'puddle girl' very unconvincing. And if Thor is the only eyewitness of 'puddle girl', then we don't even know if he really saw it, or you just bribed him to say he did with poptarts!" Bruce said. "You don't have to lie to me about getting your shirt wet, Tony. I say it's perfectly fine to be clumsy sometimes." Tony groaned and said "JARVIS? Please show Dr. Banner here that I'm not lying." The nearest screen showed a CCTV footage of a puddle near the door turning into a 12 year old girl. "Do you believe me now, Bruce?" Tony said in exasperation. Bruce shook his head and said "Nope. Not buying it. The footage is too grainy. You could have just animated that puddle turning into a girl. And for the last time Tony, it's OK to be clumsy." Tony cursed under his breath and really regretted not cleaning the CCTV cameras. Maybe next time instead of just making the cameras invisible, he should make them self-cleaning. Or maybe he should just show Bruce the girl himself. He pulled Bruce by his hands, down the stairs, past Thor on his Pop-Tart mission, past the TV, and finally stopped where the girl was. "Tadaa!" he announced. "Oh great, Tony. That's a really nice floor. Now can we get back to the lab?" Tony opened his eyes, and where the girl should have been, there was in fact, no girl. "Dammit Steve and Nat."

"And that's how Anastasia chose roses and lilies to be in her wedding flower bouquet!" finished the taxi driver. Natasha and Steve hastily climbed out of the cab, eager not to hear another word on Anastasia's wedding, and paid him the fee. Before he left, the taxi driver yelled, "You should wake your daughter up! She's a lazy thing if you ask me!" Then he drove away into the New York traffic. "Hurry! Let's get her to Fury." They ran towards the elevator, and pressed the floor where Fury's office is. Natasha gave her information when they asked for clearance, and when the doors opened, they walked right inside and Steve placed the girl on a sofa in Fury's office. "Will you two explain what you are doing here with an unknown girl? And Agent Romanoff, aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now? Explain yourselves." Natasha said, "Sir, I think this girl may be useful."

"How?"

"She was able to enter the Avengers tower."

"Well, anyone can do that."

"No sir. What I meant was that she was able to enter the Avengers' living quarters. Without having to hack anything or destroy anything."

"Really? And how was she able to do that?"

Natasha turned to Steve, who replied. "She was a puddle, Nick. Could be how she was able to enter the Avengers' living quarters. Maybe she entered through the small opening underneath the door. Stark didn't make it waterproof."

"You mean to tell me, that this girl," Fury motioned towards the girl lying on his sofa, "Was able to turn to a puddle?"

"Well, she was also appears to have waterbending skills. She was able to control water and make it splash on Stark."

"Well, good. Stark is annoying. Wake her up. I'd like to talk her alone. Why is she asleep anyway?"

"Stark may have, uhm, sedated her. She splashed water on his favorite shirt."

"Dear God, Stark. Fine then. We'll wait until she wakes up."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Nick. She's already waking up."

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, and Natasha immediately ran towards the girl and sat beside her. "Do you need anything? Does anything hurt? Would you like some water?" The girl shook her head and drowsily said, "Where's… Stark? I have something to settle with that prick." Fury walked up to her and asked "What's your name?" She took a deep breath and said "Veida. Veida Karansey."

Now to Veida!

She silently watched as Nick Fury, _the_ director of SHIELD, typed her name on a keyboard. She looked around the room. It was big. There was a big holographic screen on one wall, with her name and her passport picture on it. The sofa she was sitting on was made of black leather, and beside her was Black Widow, a.k.a Natasha Romanoff. Across her, standing with his arms crossed, was Captain America, a.k.a Steve Rogers. There was probably no need to write 'a.k.a', but why not. Fury walked to her, and said, "Veida Karansey, Chinese-Indonesian, born on 8 August 2004, 12 years old. Goes to Midwood Middle School in Brooklyn, pretty good grades, mostly As. Is this all true?" Veida sat there, stunned at how so much information about her could come up from just her name. It was cool, but dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands. She nodded. "Good. Captain, Agent Romanoff, please leave us."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Agent Romanoff. I would like to speak with her in private."

Natasha and Steve walked out of the room, leaving only Fury and Veida inside. Fury sat down on the armchair opposite to Veida's. "So," he began, "Your file says nothing about parents. Are they alive?" Veida shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Actually, I have no idea if I have them or not." Fury sighed and muttered under his breath, "What the hell did Stark use to sedate her." Veida heard, and spoke up immediately. "As much as I would like to blame Stark, it isn't his fault. Even before he sedated me, I never knew my parents. I don't even know if they exist." Fury stared at her. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. What he did show was that he thinks Stark's sedating formula was still suspicious. "Well then. Steve would never lie, and Agent Romanoff wouldn't lie to ME, so I believe them when they say you can turn into a puddle or have waterbending skills. So show me." Veida opened her mouth to object, but Fury cut her to it. "Stark tower has CCTVs. But I would like to see it in person." Veida opened her mouth again, and this time she wasn't interrupted. "Fury, I mean Nick, I mean Nick Fury, I mean Director Fury, what makes you so sure I may have powers? For all you know this can be prank." Fury looked her dead in the eye. "In the past few weeks, I had to deal with a cube from outer space, have one of my best agents turned into a mindless flying monkey, handle the Hulk, put up with Tony's silly antics, convince the Avengers to work together, stop a goddamn god from invading earth, seal a goddamn hole that opened up in the goddamn sky, stop the Chitauri from wreaking havoc here in New York, and let us not forget that I was the one that informed Tony a nuke was going to obliterate New York. So let us just say, I've seen quite a lot. And a girl that can control and turn into water doesn't sound so crazy now. Now cut the crap and show me."

Veida took a deep breath and tried to control the water in the vase on Fury's table. The water flew out of the vase, and it danced in the air the way Veida pictured it to dance in her mind. It was a bit wobbly, because whatever Stark used to sedate her was still working it's way through her blood. She made the water plop back into Fury's vase, and a few drops of water decided to splash and land on Fury's table instead. Apparently even with powers she was still a bull in a china shop. A _superpowered_ bull in a china shop. That was a slight improvement. Scrap slight. More like huge improvement. She was starting to think how she was going to get back at Stark for sedating her, but her daydreams were interrupted by Fury. "Any other hidden talents that I may need to know of?" Veida hesitated, but still replied. "This may sound like a really weird combo, but besides waterbending, I can also control… time. But it's very draining, and I've done it twice today. Just twice, and I already feel like I can sleep for a whole day." But that didn't seem to matter to Fury, because he asked her to show it anyway. "Just hold it for a few seconds." Veida felt like she wanted to tell him that she can't choose how long she would like to suspend time. From stopping it twice, she felt like it would just stay for 30 seconds tops. She picked a small flower from Fury's vase and tossed it in the air. Then she whispered, "Stop."

Fury walked around the small white flower suspended in midair. He reached out to touch it, and it swayed a bit. He walked to the window, and he saw birds and planes frozen midflight. A few seconds later, he heard the flower descend to the ground, the woody stem scratching against the floor. The birds flew away, and the planes resumed flying towards each of it's destination. "It's even more tiring if I have to exclude someone else other than me from being affected by time." Fury turned around, and he saw the girl seriously regretting saying it. "Well then," Fury said. "Starting right now, you're an Avenger." The girl, what was her name again? Ah yes, Veida. Veida's eyes widened, and she said, "That's it?" Fury walked away from the window and leaned on his table. "Why?" He asked. "Not interested?" Veida immediately shook her head. "No, director. Of course I'm glad to be an Avenger, but aren't you going to check if I'm HYDRA or something? I mean, I could be a HYDRA agent." Fury raised one eyebrow. "Are you a HYDRA agent?"

"No, sir."

"And I can tell if people are lying. You aren't. So now you are an Avenger. It's not like you have any parents. You don't even remember having them. School? You will be living on the same floor with 2 of the world's smartest people. Who needs school then? And why do I think you should be an Avenger? Well, let me tell you. One, this planet is 70% water. You can control it. That's a pretty big asset. Two, you can stop time, although you say it's really draining, you can save it for emergencies. 30 extra seconds would probably have done the trick last time with Loki and his Chitauri. Do you know, that with the proper training, you can be one of the most powerful superhuman to ever exist? And why, you may ask, did I make this decision in 5 seconds? Because sometimes in life you just have to take risks. And you, Veida, are a risk I am willing to take. Now go, settle your problem with Stark. Maybe splash him one more time for me too."

Veida nodded and jumped off the sofa. She made a mad dash towards the door. "Close it!" Fury yelled. He watched her hand reach for the door handle and pull the door closed. He turned towards the window again. Yes, she was a risk. But she's a risk that may be able to play in his favor.

Veida closed the door, like Fury asked, or yelled, her to. When she turned around, she found Steve and Natasha staring at her. "Uh, hi?" she said, trying not to look at them. It was very awkward. "What did Fury say? Did he threaten you?" asked the Natasha, surprisingly gently. "No. He didn't threaten me." Veida replied, lifting her head and forcing herself to make eye contact with the spy/assassin. "What did he say then? It's OK, you can tell us." Veida took a deep breath and blurted out, "He made me an Avenger." She watched as the Natasha turned to look at Steve, both looking equally horrified. She thought they were going to say how she was too young to be an Avenger, but all Steve said was, "Congratulations. Well, prepare to be driven insane by Stark, Veida. You are now officially an Avenger." Then he grinned. Not knowing what to do, Veida just grinned back too. Apparently in whatever dimension she was, she is still a very awkward person. But in this dimension, she was a very awkward Avenger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natasha facepalm.

 **I think I did a pretty good job on this one! Also, I feel like changing the title. It's just not working for me. Leave me a review below, and maybe tell me title suggestions! (Chapter 6 is already being written!** **J** **) Lots of 3 and bye!**


End file.
